


Cold Kisses

by Raspberries_on_toast



Series: Au's you didn't want or need. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depressed Luke, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Random & Short, Sad Luke, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberries_on_toast/pseuds/Raspberries_on_toast
Summary: Immortalising a story idea to  appease 14 year old me. Can be read as a very angsty one shot if you squint and pretend really hard!Luke isn't coping but he's trying.





	

Luke wakes up alone in an empty bed and wonders how this became his life.

He wonders how you can live in the same house as someone but feel so far apart.

He treks downstairs in search of Michael and sees him grinning cheekily while sitting at the breakfast table and for moment Luke thinks everything is going to be okay. They sit together in a comfortable silence while Luke devours his toast and tries not to stress about returning to work. He kisses Michael goodbye and promises to be home on time.

The bus journey is worse than he remembers and Luke finds himself resisting the urge to jump out of the window and hightail it back home where he knows his comfy bed is still waiting for him. If he turns back now, he can call in sick and try again tomorrow but it’s been 3 weeks and he needs to feel normal again.

His work colleagues pretend they aren’t staring at him when he walks through the maze of cubicles to his own. There’s a little post it note on the corner of his desk saying “Welcome back!” and he knows it’s from Ash in accounting because only he uses Iron man post it notes and seems awfully proud of it. He knows the chocolate bar left in his desk draw is from Calum in the cubicle opposite because he catches him looking sheepishly at him. For the first time in weeks he smiles. All in all, it isn’t a hectic day back and he doesn’t flinch at the overwhelming amount of paperwork that was left for him to do. He doesn’t complain when several people feel it is necessary to tell him that they know how he feels because they don’t. They can’t. Not even Luke knows how he’s feeling right now.

On the way home he stops at Tesco and buys a ready meal for two and Michael's favourite wine because fuck it, it’s been an exhausting day and he really needs a drink right now.

When Luke walks through the front door and see’s Michael sitting at the breakfast table he allows himself another small smile.

The photograph is exactly where he left it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless your soul if you actually read this and look forward to more shit I have found on my old computer coming soon.


End file.
